


the bet

by vnikiforov, YuriPirozhki (AceOfSpace)



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bets, Fluff, JJ Style Week, JJ has a pet dog named Nikki, JJStyleWeek, M/M, Movie Nights, One Shot, she was named after Viktor when JJ was young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnikiforov/pseuds/vnikiforov, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfSpace/pseuds/YuriPirozhki
Summary: “In that case, how about a bet?” The grin on Seung-Gil’s face changed into a smirk. “For old time’s sake.”“I never did win those bets.”“Is that a no?” And JJ knew he was being teased.“I have to redeem myself somehow,” he said instead.





	the bet

**Author's Note:**

> JJ Style Week: Day 2 - Favorite Ship
> 
> My tried and true, SeungJJ. I hope you enjoy it, and also please read the first day entry by the wonderful Maria (YuriPirozhki)!
> 
> This is a part of JJ Style Week, which you can find on tumblr, twitter and facebook. Go follow them for other great creations for our wonderful Jean-Jacques Leroy.

“So, your brother told me something interesting today,” Seung-gil said as they were laying down. JJ raised an eyebrow and looked over at his boyfriend.

“And what exactly did Max tell you?” It wasn’t that JJ didn’t trust his younger brother, but it was normal for Max to let something embarrassing slip about JJ if Minnie wasn’t there to keep him quiet. 

“I didn’t know you were terrified of scary movies,” he said with a grin. JJ wasn’t too sure that he liked that grin.

“I’m not,” JJ replied. It wasn’t completely false, he wasn’t terrified… he just prefered for them to stay far away from him and for them to not bring any evil things into his home. 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I put one of my favorite movies on?” 

This would have been a good time for JJ to say that he was tired or hungry or anything else to get out of seeing any sort of horror movie, but instead he shrugged. “I guess not.” 

“Are you sure that you’re not too scared?” Seung-Gil joked. “We can always watch something else.”

“I’m not scared,” JJ frowned. That was definitely not true, he was scared of what movie happened to be his boyfriend’s favorite. 

“In that case, how about a bet?” The grin on Seung-Gil’s face changed into a smirk. “For old time’s sake.”

“I never did win those bets.” 

“Is that a no?” and JJ knew he was being teased. 

“I have to redeem myself somehow,” he said instead. 

Seung-Gil sat up and looked down at him. “Okay then… Sit through the whole entire movie without covering your eyes or jumping and I’ll do anything you want for a day.”

“What do you get if you win?” JJ asked, mostly because he already knew that he was not going to win this bet. 

“It’s only logical that you do anything I want for a day,” Seung-Gil said. “So, what do you say?” 

“Okay.”

Usually JJ loved when Seung-Gil smiled, but there was a devilish hint to it that didn’t sit well with him. “Good. Let’s see if your Netflix has it.” 

They spent a few minutes looking for it, but it was obvious that it wasn’t there. Seung-Gil settled for a newer movie. “It’s not as scary, but it’ll do.”

The movie Seung-Gil chose was about demons, or at least JJ assumed it was about demons since it involved a child getting possessed and he absolutely hated it. Seung-Gil spent most of his time watching JJ to see if he flinched or closed his eyes during certain parts, which he did. A lot.

Halfway through the movie, JJ moved closer to his boyfriend. He knew he had already lost the bet, so he wasn’t worried about using Seung-Gil to cover his eyes or to flinch around him. 

“It hasn’t even gotten to the really horrifying part yet, JJ.” Seung-Gil laughed as JJ pointedly looked away from the screen while the crosses on the walls all turned upside down. 

“How is that not scary?!” JJ sat up. “The crosses, Seung-Gil! They just flipped! Crosses are  _ holy _ !”

“It’s a movie, I’m sure some of this dramaticized.”

“No, no, no, no, the movie said it was based on true events,” he said while he pointed at the movie, which was still playing. “This means that that actually happened and it can happen here.” 

Seung-Gil closed his eyes and laughed, “JJ, it’s not going to happen here.”

“ _ How do you know? _ ” 

“Because I’ve seen this movie and others like it and nothing has ever happened to me,” Seung-Gil replied with a shrug. “You don’t have anything to worry about.”

JJ looked at him skeptically. “Okay, sure. I’ll believe you.”

Seung-Gil laughed and paused the movie. “We can watch something else.”

“Thank God.” 

“Or, we can do something else,” He said and exited out of Netflix completely.

“I already know you’re going to say sleep,” JJ rolled his eyes and smiled to show that he wasn’t actually annoyed.

“Sleep is good, though.” 

He laid back down and pulled Seung-Gil into him. “I know, I’m just messing around. We can sleep.” 

“I should have you sleep on the floor,” His boyfriend mumbled against JJ’s chest.

“I’m hurt,” JJ said as he kissed Seung-Gil’s forehead. “Go to sleep. You’ll have a very busy day of bossing me around when you wake up.”

Seung-Gil let out a quiet hum. “I can’t wait.”

*  *  *

JJ didn’t wake up until it was nearly nine, which was three hours later than he was used to waking up on a weekday. Seung-Gil was still asleep beside him and JJ didn’t know when it had happened, but the family dog had come to sleep in the bed with them. 

He slowly got out of bed and left the room before either Nikki or Seung-Gil woke up. JJ knew exactly what he wanted to do, he just hoped that his family left enough eggs and bacon so he could cook. 

One quick peek into the fridge told him that there was enough food and he set to work. He wasn’t the best cook, but he knew enough to get by. Plus, it helped that Seung-Gil would eat just about anything as long as it wasn’t green or healthy. 

Once JJ was finished cooking, he dug out a tray and set the food carefully on it. He walked back to the room. When he opened the door, he was just a bit surprised to see that Seung-Gil was awake. Even more, he was surprised to see him running his fingers through Nikki’s fur and smiling. Right when Seung-Gil was about to say something, JJ cleared his throat. 

Seung-Gil’s eyes snapped up toward him. “Oh, there you are.”

“Here I am. I made breakfast,” JJ lifted the breakfast tray and walked forward before setting it on the bedside table.

“I didn’t know people actually made breakfast in bed,” Seung-Gil looked at the tray. 

“If crosses can turn upside down, then surely people can make the ones they love breakfast in bed.” 

Seung-Gil laughed, it was like music to JJ’s ears. “You’re still stuck on last night?”

“I won’t be able to get it out of my head for years.”

His boyfriend shook his head. “You’re a baby.”

JJ restrained from saying ‘your baby,’ just barely. “We should eat.”

“You know, making me breakfast doesn’t excuse you from our bet,” Seung-Gil said as JJ sat down next to him. 

“Of course,” JJ agreed and took the tray from the table and sat it on his lap. “What exactly do you want me to do?”

“Nothing,” Seung-gil said as he took a piece of toast and spread jelly on it. 

“I thought I wasn’t excused from the bet?” 

“No, I mean, we’re doing absolutely nothing. We’re staying in. No hikes, no family dinner, no beach day. Just us for today, laying in bed,” Seung-Gil said. “Well, we can do things, but just us…”

JJ frowned. “Did my family say something to offend you? I can talk-”

“No, don’t. It’s just a lot sometimes. I’m used to being alone and your family is… loud and that’s great, but I’m not used to it.”

JJ let out a sigh of relief. “That’s fine. It can be just us.”

“But I’ll definitely think of something good to make you do for me,” Seung-Gil took a bite of his toast, though JJ still saw the smirk on his lips. “Or to me.”

JJ laughed. “Of course.”

“You can start by giving me the bacon. I’m starving,” He said and put down the toast. JJ rolled his eyes and laughed as he handed him the plate of bacon. He laughed even harder the moment that Nikki woke up and stole a strip right out of Seung-Gil’s hand before she hopped off the bed and ran off. 

His heart felt light and in that moment, he never felt more in love with Seung-Gil. “You’re ridiculous and I love you.”

Seung-Gil looked at him, bacon halfway to his mouth. “I love you, too?”

JJ smiled and stole the bacon from his boyfriend. “You do.”

“Steal my bacon again, and I’ll reconsider.” 

“You let my dog steal your food but I can’t?” JJ joked. 

“Nikki doesn’t know better,” he said and got  _ another  _ piece of bacon. “You do.”

JJ happily took a bite out of his bacon. “You’re right, I do.”

Seung-Gil scrunched up his nose at JJ speaking with his mouth full. “You’re lucky I  _ do  _ love you because you’re gross.”

“Your gross boy.”

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes. “Disgusting.”

“Uh huh, sure,” JJ stuck his tongue out. “I’m just going to ignore everything else you said and focus on the fact that you love me.”

“You do that,” he said.

Except JJ wouldn’t because everything in that moment, everything from the past few days, had been so perfect that he wouldn’t change anything.

Ever.


End file.
